It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to control the random display of several symbols from a set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win, based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels, with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. “Win” or other outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing on one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or in any other predetermined way.
It is known to provide games where a predetermined subset of the set of symbols may form a predetermined arrangement, such as a word or name, for example. Examples are games such as ZORRO™ or MRWOO™, where the predetermined symbols are letters and the predetermined arrangement is an arrangement of letters (in these examples spelling names such as “Zorro” and “Mr Woo”). The selection of the predetermined arrangement of symbols in the display may result in a particular game outcome, such as a game win, or generation of a feature game, or any other outcome.
Whilst gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to increase player enjoyment.